


In the light

by Bitterblue



Series: Dark and Light [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A direct follow-up to In the dark, upon request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the light

You wake up with hair in your mouth.

For half a sleepy moment, you're seventeen again, before you'd gone off to college and chopped off your hair. Before you'd decided you liked long hair on  _other_ girls a lot more than on yourself. Before everything. But the moment passes as you fully wake, and your hair is short, like it has been for years. The hair in your mouth is, of course, Piper's. The arm thrown across your waist is also Piper's, and so is the knee slipped between yours. You can feel her breath, still steady with sleep, against your neck. At some point during the night, she must have rolled over to be facing you now. It's a little surprising that she didn't wake you up doing so, given how narrow the bed is. You must have been more tired than you'd realized.

Trying not to wake her, you reach your free arm (one is trapped between you) up to remove Piper's hair from your face. She sighs against your neck, pressing closer to you. You pause, not wanting this to end. After a breathless moment, you rest your hand against her hair, stroking it, hoping to lull her back to sleep.

Instead, she shifts, nose pressing into your neck and fingers curling at your side. Soft, creaky with sleep, she mumbles, "Hey."

"Hey," you answer, sliding your fingers from her hair down to her shoulder.

"This dream is  _quality_. I am a big fan. Thank you, brain." She's mumbling, still a little asleep, and you have to suppress a small laugh that she thinks  _she's_ dreaming. You can feel her smile against your skin. You  _can't_ suppress a shiver when she presses a soft kiss against your jaw. This makes her pause, pulling back enough to blink at you. Dark eyes focus on your face, and you're not sure what exactly she reads there, but it wipes the contented smile from hers. "I...am not asleep, am I?" She winces, pulling away from you further. " _Fuck_. I'm sorry, Blue. I don't...uh...I.." She covers her face with one hand, red again, and sits up so that the only part of her touching you is her shin.

"Piper," you start, sitting up but not moving closer.

"I guess I just...I must've been cold or something. Sorry for laying on you like that. Sorry for, uh, everything."

"Piper."

"Not that you're not attractive! I mean, you  _are_. Generally. Not to me specifically. Well, no, okay,  _also_ to me specifically, but mostly in general. I'm sure anyone would be pretty okay with having to cuddle up close to you. I'd be lying if I said I'd never thought of you that way...not that I'm always thinking...that...way."

" _Piper_." You take her hand, pulling it away from her face and squeezing it lightly. Her brow furrows, though there's maybe a hopeful sort of look in her eyes. "I didn't mind you laying on me. Any of it." You touch your jaw where she'd kissed you with your free hand, smiling faintly. You'd hoped so hard it was almost hard to tell if she actually felt the same or if it was a case of wishful thinking.

"It's just. Blue. I'm loud and pushy and constantly getting in over my head. Why would someone like you ever want someone like  _me_?"

That finally draws a laugh from you, and you squeeze her hand again. "You don't need to be flawless, Piper. You're perfect for me." She looks more than a little incredulous. You lean in closer, watching her expression carefully, but Piper is all dark eyes and slightly parted lips in a way you remember very well for it having been well over two centuries since you last kissed a girl.

"Perfect, huh? That's, uh, that's a new one," she's almost laughing, too, now. You can feel her breath on your own lips. "Well. Hmm. Well, I think you're perfect, too," she confesses, and kisses you.

Piper kisses a little like she's never going to need to breathe again, steady and slow and sweet, until you're breathless, too. The sunlight pouring in warms you. Piper warms you more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always up for prompts if you message me on tumblr. politeyeti.tumblr.com


End file.
